1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to circuit breakers and, more particularly, to a circuit breaker having an improved arc extinction system that provides a gas in the presence of an arc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit breakers are generally well known and are used in numerous applications. Circuit breakers can be used to interrupt a circuit under certain predetermined circumstances, and can be used for other purposes.
A typical circuit breaker might include a set of separable contacts that can be separated in certain predetermined circumstances to open a circuit. The separable contacts might include one or more movable contacts that are disposed on a movable arm which, when moved, can separate the one or more movable contacts from one or more stationary contacts to interrupt the circuit. As the movable contacts begin to move away from the stationary contacts, an electrical arc oftentimes forms between the movable contacts and the stationary contacts. The electrical arc is desired to be extinguished as soon as possible for various reasons that are well understood in the relevant art. The circuit breaker may, for example, include an arc chute having a plurality of spaced apart arc plates which help to dissipate and break up an arc when the arc is received in the arc chute. While such circuit breakers have been generally effective for their intended purposes, such circuit breakers have not, however, been without limitation.
Depending upon the magnitude of current, an electrical arc can have a temperature in the range of about 3000°K to 30,000°K, with the relatively highest temperature of the arc being at approximately its center. Such electrical arcs have a tendency to vaporize material within the interior of the circuit breaker. Certain vaporized materials can generate airborne ions that help to form a high temperature plasma that undesirably can encourage the continued existence of an electrical arc. It thus would be desirable to provide an improved circuit breaker that has an improved ability to extinguish an electrical arc.